Viejos, Nuevos y Futuros Sentimientos
by LittleSami
Summary: ¿Podemos robarle el corazón a alguien que ama a otra persona?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son parte de Bleach y propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Para nadie era un secreto los sentimientos de Inoue Orihime hacia Ichigo Kurosaki –solo lo eran para Ichigo–, pero los sentimientos que si eran secretos para el mundo eran los de Uryu Ishida hacia su amiga Inoue.

Aunque Ishida trató de negarlo durante mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Inoue no eran los mismo sentimientos que se sienten hacia una simple amiga y eso era un grave problema o al menos para él ya que no era ni creía ser correspondido; ella solo tenía ojos para Kurosaki y eso realmente lo hacía enojar pero lo que más le molestaba es verla triste porque Kurosaki es lo suficiente tonto como para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica de ojos grises.

Después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo, Uryu Ishida decidió acercarse a ella, invitarla a salir, acompañarla a casa y cualquier otra cosa para tener su compañía y ganarse su corazón. Y aunque fallara su plan, él no perdía nada, quizás solo tiempo pero eso ni si quiera pasaba por la mente del chico, ya que para él pasar con ella el mayor tiempo posible lo aria un hombre muy afortunado y con eso se conformaba –aunque eso solo llegara a ser por poco tiempo–. Tampoco importaba si ella no llegaba a verlo como hombre y solo lo veía como amigo, el estaría ahí con ella cuando ella lo necesitara, sería su amigo incondicional.

Le importaba muy poco lo que personas ajenas a la situación podían llegar a pensar acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Inoue pero no creía que fuera el momento oportuno para decirlo, no quería que Inoue estuviera incomoda con la situación y mejor esperaría el momento adecuado para hablar con ella de sus sentimientos.

Era una mañana soleada en Karakura, día de regresar al instituto después de unas no tan largas vacaciones, Ishida estaba ansioso y algo nervioso por ver a Inoue, no la había visto en todo el verano y ese mismo día había decidido comenzar con el cortejo hacia la chica que sin pretenderlo, le robaba el pensamiento.

Todos esos sentimientos eran nuevos para él y no tenía ni idea de cómo sentirse al respecto, Ishida decidió callar sus pensamientos y darse prisa para llegar a tiempo al instituto, el hecho que estuviera interesado en alguien no significaba que bajara su rendimiento académico así que se dispuso a terminar su desayuno que consistía en dos pan tostado y jugo de naranja; se despidió de su padre con un seco "hasta luego Ryuken" –el cual no tuvo respuesta– y comenzó su camino al instituto.

Como era de esperar, Ishida fue el primero en llegar al aula así que se sentó a leer un libro que traía consigo mientras esperaba la llegada de su maestra y aunque no lo admitiera del todo, de cierta amiga especial... Los minutos pasaron, alumnos iban llegando e Ishida seguía sin prestar atención a nadie, sólo a su libro hasta que escuchó su voz.

— Buenos días Ishida-kun, ¿qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones? — Levantó su mirada y se perdió en esos ojos grises por un segundo pero rápidamente retomó su atención a lo que ella había dicho

— Buenos días Inoue-san, mis vacaciones fueron algo ocupadas, mi padre me hizo trabajar en el hospital ayudándolo para que desde ahora aprenda el funcionamiento de la clínica y en mis tiempos libres me dediqué a estudiar, ¿Qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones Inoue-san? — Ishida le dedicó una sonrisa y continúo mirando a la hermosa compañera de clases que tenía enfrente, pero no le gustaba por su belleza física, sino por su belleza interna, porque ella era poseedora de un gran corazón que no cualquiera tiene.

— Veras Ishida-kun, me mantuve ocupada ya que no fui a ninguna parte, y estuve prácticamente sola porque Tatsuki se fue de vacaciones con sus abuelos entonces trabajé turno completo en la panadería y me dedique a estudiar para poder sacar buenas notas regresando a clases— finalizó de decir esto con una gran sonrisa, la cual embobaba más al pobre Ishida

— Me parece muy bien que estudies Inoue, pero tú eres una chica muy lista, así que no tienes que preocuparte por sacar buenas notas, de todos modos las conseguirás — Inoue se sonrojó por el comentario del chico

— Gracias Ishida-kun, pero tú también eres muy listo, por algo eres el 1er lugar en calificaciones — Ishida se sintió apenado y decidió cambiar de tema

— Inoue, no pude evitar notar que no has llegado con Arisawa —

— Ah, así es, lo que ocurre es que Tatsuki llegara hasta la próxima semana de su viaje, es por eso que he llegado sola — Ishida vio la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a Inoue sin la intervención de Tatsuki

— Ya veo, sí no te molesta Inoue-san me gustaría poder acompañarte de regreso a casa en la ausencia de Arisawa — Ishida no podía creer lo que acababa de decir pero ya lo había hecho, ahora sólo quedaba esperar una respuesta

— Ishida-kun, no quiero ser una molestia, en verdad no es necesario — Inoue se puso muy roja por el ofrecimiento y comenzó a agitar sus manos insistiendo que no era necesario pero Ishida no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad

— No es una molestia Inoue, sí hice ese ofrecimiento es porque quiero hacerlo y no se diga más, ya es un hecho, además Arisawa jamás me perdonaría sí algo te pasara — Orihime aceptó con una gran sonrisa ya que pocos eran los que mostraban preocupación por ella, y aunque le alegraba la idea de no irse sola no podía evitar pensar "sí tan sólo hubiera sido Kurosaki-kun el que me acompañe a casa, pero eso es imposible, él se va con Kuchiki-san y no la dejaría irse sola", pero rápido saco esos pensamientos de su mente y regresó a su conversación con Ishida

— Gracias Ishida-kun es muy lindo de tu parte — Ishida se sintió apenado por la sonrisa que Inoue le estaba dedicando a él y sólo a él en ese momento y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

Justo después llegó Chad con Renji –quienes se encontraron camino al instituto– y no tardando Ichigo con Rukia –quienes llegaban juntos como cada mañana–; Se saludaron todos y comenzaron una nueva conversación pero Ishida se dio cuenta de la mirada de Inoue hacia Ichigo y sintió una mezcla de entre enojo y decepción hasta que llegó la maestra y comenzaron las clases.

Las horas pasaron rápido –al menos para Ishida– y ya era hora de la salida así que se dirigió a Inoue para acompañarla a casa justo como dijo en la mañana que aria pero aunque Ishida trato de ser lo más discreto posible y se despidieron de todos por separado, primero él y luego ella, sus compañeros no pasaron por desapercibida su salida juntos y no pudieron evitar comentar algo al respecto una vez que Ishida e Inoue se fueron del Instituto.

— Mizuiro! Mira eso! Cómo es posible que alguien como Ishida se vaya con la bella Inoue-san, eso no es justo, ¿Por qué no soy yo el que va con ella? — como era de esperar Keigo Asano comenzó con un berrinche, haciendo uso exagerado del llanto y manoteo

— Asano, no me interesan tus comentarios y ni si quiera sabemos sí se fueron juntos, quizás sólo se fueron al mismo tiempo — el chico se limitó a contestar eso sin despegar la vista de su teléfono celular y prestándole la menor importancia a Keigo

— No me llames Asano, llámame Keigo, ¿Qué no somos amigos?, y tienes razón, Inoue-san no se iría con el sin chiste de Ishida, a ella le gustan los hombres fuertes, apuestos e inteligentes como yo— Keigo decía todo eso con un brillo particular en sus ojos hasta que un golpe en la cara lo tiro al suelo

— No digas estupideces, tú no eres nada de eso ni lo serías en un millón de años — Ichigo junto con Chad había llegado sin que Keigo se diera cuenta y le propino un muy buen golpe por tanta tontería que estaba diciendo — Hola Mizuiro, ¿ya te vas? —

— Hola Ichigo, hola Chad, así es, tengo una cita en un par de horas así que debo darme prisa es solo que Asano me distrajo con sus tonterías — dijo Mizuiro muy indiferente guardando su celular en un bolsillo de su pantalón

— ¿A qué tonterías te refieres? — cuestionó Chad

— No son tonterías! Yo vi como Inoue-san se iba con Ishida y eso no es normal, Ishida no puede estar con Inoue — contesto Keigo algo enérgico lo que provocó que Ichigo lo volviera a golpear — ¿Por qué me golpeas Ichigo, acaso estas celoso? — ese comentario lo hizo acreedor de otro golpe de parte de Ichigo, dejandolo en el piso sin poder levantarse

— No le hagan caso chicos, sólo se fueron al mismo tiempo y Asano comenzó a sacar conclusiones, realmente no le consta nada, ahora sí me disculpan debo irme, nos vemos mañana — Mizuiro salió de la escuela y detrás de él salieron Ichigo y Chad quienes también se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar a sus respectivos hogares

— Mizuiro, Ichigo, Chad! Como se atreven a irse y dejarme aquí votado, ¿qué acaso no me quieren?! — pero nadie escucho los comentarios de Keigo, todos se había ido así que a Keigo no le quedó de otra que pararse e irse a su casa hablando sólo — Todos son unos malos amigos, pero el día que yo les falte, se darán cuenta de cuanto valgo pero será demasiado tarde y yo... — pero no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que recibió una patada que lo llevo de nuevo al suelo

— Que estupideces dices! Tú no vales nada, no eres más que un inútil, apuesto a que ni siquiera traes las cosas que te pedí esta mañana que compraras ¿cierto? — a todo esto Keigo recordó que era cierto que olvido que debía comprar varias cosas

— Mizuho! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y no las olvidé, es sólo que... Apenas iba por ellas — Keigo recibió otro golpe por parte de su hermana

— Sabía que eras un inútil y que lo olvidarias y vine a recordártelo; así que vete que se hace tarde — dijo esto último suspirando

— Hermana! Tú sí te preocupas por mí, tú sí me quieres — Keigo salto sobre su hermana pero fue detenido por un golpe en su cara, el cual lo hizo caer al suelo (de nuevo) —

— No seas estúpido, yo sólo quiero mis cosas pronto, ahora largo y date prisa — Mizuho se fue muy molesta de ahí dejando a un deprimido Keigo en el suelo —

— Nadie me quiere ni valora — Keigo decía esto mientras lloraba aún tirado en el suelo pero se reincorporo rápido y fue en busca de las cosas que debía comprar antes de que su hermana se molestaría más y le fuera peor —

* * *

Aclaro, me gusta el ICHIHIME y también el ISHIHIME pero en vista de que casi no hay historias ISHIHIME decidí escribir una..

Les agradecere si me dicen que les parece y me dan sugerencias para continuarlo o mejor olvidarme de la existencia de este fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son parte de Bleach y son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

Hola, gracias a los que leyeron el primer capítulo. Pido una disculpa por los acentos, soy un asco con ellos, a veces me doy cuenta al revisar lo que escribí pero generalmente me doy cuenta mucho después. También otra disculpa por palabras que no tiene nada que ver con el contexto, lo que ocurre es que a veces edito el documento desde mi celular a largas horas de la noche (la inspiración llega en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar y no tengo la computadora en todo momento pero si el celular) entonces el maldito auto corrector del teléfono modifica las palabras y no me doy cuenta. Aclarado todo eso, les dejo la continuación.

Pd. Un saludo a anti-fresas12 y Kumikoson4, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review, se los agradezco mucho.

* * *

Ya se encontraban casi todos los alumnos en el salón de clase, incluyendo a Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro pero aún no llegaba Ishida.

Faltaban varios minutos para el inicio de las clases pero el hecho de que Uryuu Ishida, quien siempre, sin excepción alguna era el primero en llegar y que esa mañana aún no se estuviera presente en el salón de clases era algo raro; sus amigos se encontraban hablando sobre eso cuando se abrió la puerta del salón y vieron llegar a Inoue, pero no venía sola, venía con el anteriormente mencionado.

—Buenos días a todos chicos— dijo Inoue con una alegría tan característica de ella

—Buenos días— dijo Ishida a sus amigos con una típica indiferencia, también característica de él, mientras acomodaba sus lentes;

Ambos fueron saludados por sus amigos con normalidad como cada mañana aunque a todos les pareciera raro que llegaran juntos, no porque tuviera algo de malo, solo que era algo que no había ocurrido antes.

—Inoue-san, ¿Por qué llegaste con Ishida? — como era de esperar, Keigo fue el primer curioso en preguntar; después de todo, él era conocido por su poca discreción, pero esta vez no fue regañado y/o golpeado por los demás, al contrario, todos se quedaron callados esperando una respuesta ya que –aunque no lo admitieran– todos los demás tenían la misma curiosidad.

—Ah, verán… — Ishida se tensó un poco e Inoue iba a contarles que Uryuu pasó a recogerla por la mañana a su departamento para que no llegara sola al Instituto, pero antes de que ella comenzara a hablar, llegó la maestra pidiendo que todos tomaran asiento.

.

.

.

Habían terminado las clases, poniéndole fin a otro día de escuela y todos notaban la creciente amistad entre Orihime y Uryuu; como ejemplo podían poner su llegada juntos esa mañana, el almuerzo donde conversaron amenamente y su recién partida juntos como el día anterior; y algo les decía que todo eso se volvería una costumbre entre ellos –lo cual era cierto –, pero prefirieron no tocar más el tema.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron muy deprisa, al menos para nuestro Quincy y ya era lunes por la mañana de nuevo.

Ishida se dirigía al departamento de Inoue como hacia desde la semana pasada pero olvidó un pequeño detalle… Olvidó que ese día Tatsuki se incorporaría a clases después de tomarse una semana más de vacaciones, así que se la encontró a fuera del departamento de Orihime.

— ¿Uryuu? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó curiosa Tatsuki

—Buenos días Arisawa, veras, vine por Inoue — Respondió aparentemente un totalmente calmado Ishida, aunque por dentro estuviera muerto de miedo por la reacción de su amiga, la experta en artes marciales, la cual era excesivamente sobreprotectora.

— ¿Qué tu qué?! Acercate miserable y dime cuáles son tus intenciones con Orihime, seguramente trataste de aprovecharte de ella porque no estaba yo, pero he vuelto y no te lo permitiré, además tú conoces perfectamente sus sentimientos y conoces aún mejor lo buena persona que es ella y no permitiré que le hagas daño porque te las veras conmigo, te causare tal dolor que desearas nunca haber nacido y…

—Podrías callarte de una maldita vez — La cara de Tatsuki al escuchar las palabras de Ishida solo mostraba asombro, no podía creer que él le hubiera respondido de tal forma y estaba a punto de protestar cuando Ishida continuo — Arisawa, creo que me conoces lo suficientemente como para saber que no tengo malas intenciones con Inoue, y mucho menos deseo causarle algún tipo de daño, además ni siquiera sabes que ocurre realmente y si, conozco sus sentimientos pero…

— ¿Chicos? ¿Ustedes eran los que gritaban? — Inoue había salido al escuchar escandalo fuera de su departamento ignorando totalmente la tensión entre Ishida y Tatsuki

—Sí, bueno no, es decir, no gritábamos Orihime, solo conversábamos, ve por tus cosas que se hace tarde — Dijo Tatsuki de forma autoritaria

—Sí, ya regreso— Inoue entro de nuevo por sus cosas, dejando solos a Tatsuki e Ishida por un segundo

—Como veras Arisawa, esta conversación tendrá que esperar, pero en verdad me interesa mucho hablar contigo— Tatsuki solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras veía como Orihime se acercaba a ellos

—Oh! Tatsuki, me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto, te eche mucho de menos, pero Ishida-kun me acompañó de ida y vuelta al Instituto para que no me pasara nada malo, ¿acaso no es un gran amigo?

—Sí, lo es Orihime y me alegra que no hayas estado sola, me tenía un poco preocupada que al dejarte sola algo malo te ocurriera—

—Pero no fue así, además se defenderme sola Tatsuki-chan— Inoue había hecho un puchero, con fingido enfado lo que hizo sonreír a Ishida y Tatsuki.

Inoue le contaba con mucha energía las cosas que habían ocurrido durante la ausencia de Tatsuki, mientras ella solo escuchaba con mucha atención haciendo comentarios cada vez que eran necesarios mientras Ishida solo se limitaba a escuchar sin decir palabra alguna

—Ishida-kun, ¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado muy callado en todo el camino— Inoue miraba fijamente a Ishida haciendo que este se sonrojara, lo cual no pasó por desapercibido por Tatsuki

—Sí, todo bien, solo que no tenía nada que decir, ya se lo has contado todo a Arisawa

—Oh, lo siento mucho, quizás tú también querías contarte algo a Tatsuki

—Si Ishida, ¿Tienes algo que contarme?— Preguntó Tatsuki, dándole una indirecta muy directa al pobre Ishida

—No, nada que comentar, Inoue supo informarte muy bien de todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron durante tu ausencia—Ishida entendió perfectamente las intenciones de la pregunta de Tatsuki pero no quería hablarlas frente a Orihime, lo que Tatsuki entendió perfectamente

—Orihime, adelantate, ahora te alcanzamos

—De acuerdo Tatsuki, ¿Pero está todo bien entre ustedes? — Preguntó una angustiada Orihime al notar cierta tensión entre sus dos amigos

—Sí, no te preocupes Inoue, es algo sin importancia— le contestó Ishida con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Inoue

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en un momento— e Inoue se metió al salón de clases

—Muy bien Arisawa, hoy después de dejar a Inoue en su departamento me gustaría que fuéramos a algún lugar a hablar sobre Inoue, ¿Te parece bien?

—De acuerdo, ¿La cafetería que está a unas cuadras de casa de Orihime te parece adecuada?

—Sí, me parece perfecto el lugar, ahora entremos, no tardan en comenzar las clases

.

.

.

Inoue ya se encontraba en su departamento mientras que Uryuu y Tatsuki se encontraban cara a cara en una cafetería sin decir palabra alguna mientras bebían sus frappés, –hacia demasiado calor como para tomar un café caliente justó cuando está el Sol en su máximo esplendor– e Ishida fue el primer en romper el silencio.

—Arisawa, solo te pido que primero me dejes hablar y me interrumpas lo menos posible, hablar sobre sentimientos no es nada sencillo para mí, todo esto es algo nuevo, algo que no conocía hasta hace poco

—De acuerdo, prometo no interrumpir…. tanto— Tatsuki solo lo miraba, esperando a que Ishida continuara

—… Se perfectamente que Inoue ama a Kurosaki pero esto que siento no lo elegí yo, solo sucedió. Un día me di cuenta que la quería, no se desde cuándo, solo sé que aria cualquier cosa por mantener su sonrisa, por eso mismo, estoy cansado de verla triste cada vez que Kurosaki es un imbécil con ella, no lo hace a propósito, sé que su forma de comportarse es como la de un cabeza hueca, pero eso no impide que Inoue se sienta triste por sus actitudes con ella

—Lo se

—Entonces, después de mucho pensarlo decidí acercarme a ella para tratar de ganarme su corazón… Si no lo consigo lo aceptare y me apartare de su camino pero al menos ya no podré decir que jamás sucedió nada por mi cobardía

—Ishida…

—No, espera. Por eso estamos aquí, hablando de frente, porque sé que eres tú quien cuida de Inoue, y necesito que también me dejes cuidar de ella, así como tú lo has hecho durante años. Mis intenciones no son malas y espero estés segura de ello, pero también quiero que por favor no me pidas que me aleje de ella y me hagas las cosas más difíciles –suspira– solo quiero que sea feliz y sé que yo puedo darle esa felicidad que merece pero necesito tiempo, tiempo para conquistarla y necesito de tu apoyo, tú la conoces mejor que nadie y tu ayuda me sería de gran ayuda ya que no tengo ni la menor idea de por dónde comenzar o qué hacer; pero si te niegas no puedo culparte

—Uryuu, no es correcto que yo interfiera en esto

—Entiendo…

—Dejame terminar. Pero… eres sincero, lo veo en tus ojos y tienes razón, Inoue lleva mucho tiempo enamorada de Ichigo pero él ni si quiera se da cuento, incluso a veces me cuestiono si no será gay… Bueno, el punto es que también quiero lo mejor para ella y aunque no debo, te ayudare un poco, tampoco are todo el trabajo por ti, quiero que te cueste –Arisawa emboza una sonrisa–

—Gracias—

—Ahora bien, para comenzar creo que sería adecuado que yo ya no acompañe a Orihime de su casa al Instituto y del Instituto a su casa, eso te lo dejare a ti, pero cuidado e intentas propasarte porque…

—Arisawa, como si no me conocieras –dijo en un tono algo molesto Ishida- pero te lo agradezco

—De todos modos, nunca está de más advertirte y no tienes nada que agradecer, solo cuidala bien, si no te ira muy mal— Tatsuki dijo eso de una forma que daba miedo pero Uryuu ni se inmutó

—No tienes que mencionarlo, daría mi vida por la de ella si así fuera necesario— Tatsuki vio tal sinceridad en la mirada de Uryuu que supo que dejaba a su amiga en buenas manos, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y Orihime pudiera encontrar la felicidad que tanto merecía.

* * *

Este Capitulo se me hizo un poco aburrido pero (según yo) era necesaria la conversación de Uryuu con Tatsuki y comprobé que es realmente difícil tratar de meterse en el personaje ._.' hice lo mejor que pude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son parte de Bleach y propiedad de Tite Kubo**

* * *

—Buenos Días chicos— Saludó Tatsuki al llegar al salón de clases  
—Tatsuki, ¿Inoue no viene contigo? — preguntó un curioso Ichigo al verla llegar sola y no acompañada de Inoue

—También es un gusto verte Ichigo— contestó sarcásticamente la karateca

—Lo lamento es solo, que es raro que no venga Inoue contigo

—Ah, no ha de tardar, después de todo a Uryuu no le gusta llegar tarde

—Espera, ¿vendrá con Ishida?

—Sí, ¿Por qué te sorprende? Tengo entendido que ha venido con él todos los días que estuve fuera

—Tú lo has dicho, mientras estuviste fuera, pero ya estás aquí, ya no hay razón para que venga con Ishida

—Bueno Ichigo y ¿a ti qué te importa?— contesto algo irritada Tatsuki por el cuestionamiento de su amigo de infancia

—Es verdad Ichigo, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso estas celoso?— Habló Keigo, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado junto a Sado y Mizuiro

—No digas estupideces Keigo—contestó un Ichigo molesto

—Ya llegaron Inoue-san e Ishida—Habló Mizuiro en voz baja para hacer que se callaran

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad, ya nadie tocó el tema de Inoue con Ishida, después de una semana ya no era tan sorprendente verlos llegar, comer e irse juntos y al termino de las clases, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

—Ichigo, ¿vas a tu casa? — Pregunto Mizuiro

—Así es, ¿Por qué? — voy a un lugar cerca de tu casa, me preguntaba si nos podíamos irnos juntos

—Claro, vamos

—Ichigo…

—Dime Mizuiro

—Veras, Keigo es un idiota

—Lo se

—Como decía... Keigo dice muchas estupideces pero creo que tiene razón respecto a que estas celoso por la repentina cercanía de Inoue-san e Ishida— comentó el perceptivo joven

—Claro que no, y no comiences con eso porque están equivocados ambos—comentó un Ichigo aparentemente tranquilo pero con un leve sonrojo

—De cuerdo, como digas, yo doblo aquí, nos vemos mañana—Se despidió Mizuiro

Ichigo llegó a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto y se acostó en su cama a pensar en si estaba celoso de Ishida y (según él) llegó a la conclusión de que no, que eso era algo imposible, que solo eran cambios que le costaban asimilar, además ni que Ishida estuviera intentando algo con Inoue… ¿o sí?

*Mientras tanto en otro lugar*

—Inoue san, quisiera saber si mañana te gustaría ir al cine, escuche de una película muy buena sobre zombies o si lo prefieres hay también una romántica exhibida—preguntó un muy rojo Ishida

—Oh! Me encantaría ir contigo, las películas de zombies me encantan—contestó una entusiasmada Inoue

—Muy bien, pero hoy vayamos por un helado ¿Te parece?

—No quiero causar molestias Ishida

—No es molestia Inoue, también quiero un helado y disfruto mucho de tu compañía—hablo Ishida acomodando sus lentes para disimular su nerviosismo

—Gracias Ishida-kun, vamos por ese helado

Así, ambos chicos fueron por su helado y caminaron a casa de Inoue, al quedar sola Inoue, se puso a pensar en lo buen chico que era Uryuu y en lo bien que la trataba, hasta pensó que era muy guapo y sobre todo listo pero no pudo evitar preguntarse porque Ichigo no era así, Ichigo a penas y le dirigía la palabra… Pero prefirió ya no pensar en ello y comenzar su tarea, mañana sería un buen día e iría a ver una película con Ishida.

Cuando terminó su tarea, recogió y guardó sus cuadernos y se disponía a costarse cuando sonó su teléfono

—Diga

—Orihime! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, pasa algo Tatsuki

—No realmente, solo quería saber si Ishida no trato de propasarse contigo

—Tatsuki! –Respondió una Orihime sonrojada- ¡claro que no! Ishida-kun es un caballero y además solo somos amigos

—Ay Orihime, de acuerdo, como digas y bueno, ¿qué me cuentas? Hoy casi no hablamos

—Pues no ha pasado nada emocionante, mmm… Ah! ¡Ya sé, Ishida me invitó a ver una película de zombies mañana! ¿No es emocionante? — contestó una entusiasmada Inoue

—Genial, diviértete, bueno, nos vemos mañana, que descanses

—Igualmente Tatsuki

Al otro día, todo pasó con normalidad, llegaron Ishida e Inoue juntos, en las clases solo hicieron repasos y no dejaron tarea, lo cual era perfecto para Ishida e Inoue debido a sus planes. A la salida quedaron en ir a casa de Ishida a que él se cambiara y después a casa de Inoue a que ella se cambiara para ir al cine

—Adelante Inoue-san—habló Ishida, sosteniendo la puerta de su casa para que pasara

—Gracias, tienes una casa muy bonita Ishida-kun—comentó Inoue observando cada detalle de la enorme casa

—Uryuu—Se escuchó la voz de Ryuken Ishida

—Ryuken, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¡No seas idiota! Esta es mi casa

— ¿Y el hospital?

—Soy el dueño, puedo faltar si quiero

—Hola Inoue-san, no esperaba verte aquí—Hablo Isshin Kurosaki

—Buenas Tardes Kurosaki-san, Buenas Tardes Ishida-sama

—Regreso en un momento Inoue, iré a cambiarme—Dijo Ishida

—De acuerdo Ishida-kun

—Inoue, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Isshin Kurosaki

—Ah, Ishida-kun y yo iremos a ver una película pero vamos a dejar nuestras mochilas y cambiarnos primero, es una sorpresa verlo aquí Kurosaki-san

—Así que mi hijo te invito al cine… Vaya! Es una sorpresa para mí — Habló Ryuken Ishida

—Ojala Ichigo saliera con chichas tan hermosas como Inoue-san, pero NO! Ni siquiera sale de casa—decía Kurosaki-sama fingiendo llanto— y veras Inoue-san, Ryuken y yo se podría decir que somos viejos amigos

—Que esperabas, es mi hijo, todo un Ishida—Decía Ryuken con un poco de orgullo aunque jamás lo admitiría—y amigos no es una palabra que yo utilizaría

—Oh! Que malvado eres Ryuken—dijo Isshin haciendo una cara chistosa según pensó Inoue san, ella solo sonrió viendo como "discutían" entre ellos

—Listo, vámonos Inoue— dijo un Ishida recién cambiado

—Vaya! No tardaste nada Ishida-kun—respondió Inoue sorprendida por la repentina llegada de su amigo—Hasta luego Kurosaki-san e Ishida-sama

—Hasta luego Inoue-san—contestó un enérgico Kurosaki

—Hasta luego jovencita—Hablo un serio Ryuken

—Vaya! Inoue-san y tu hijo juntos, ¿Quién lo diría no? —comento el mayor de los Kurosaki

—Realmente me sorprende, hasta que el idiota de mi hijo hace algo bien

Los chicos llegaron a casa de Inoue para que ella se cambiara y fueron a ver la película. Regresaron ya algo de noche e Ishida fue a dejar a Inoue hasta la puerta de su casa

—Gracias Ishida-kun, la película realmente estuvo muy buena y me la paso muy bien contigo

—De nada, es un placer, también disfruto mucho de tu compañía, espero aceptes ver otra película conmigo pronto

—Claro que si Ishida, cuando sea, será un placer—contestó una sonriente Inoue, Ishida realmente amaba esas sonrisas

—Hasta mañana—Inoue le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ishida, dejándolo anonadado y ella también se sorprendió de lo que acaba de hacer

—Hasta mañana Inoue-san, pasate por ti en la mañana—respondió un Ishida totalmente rojo aunque Inoue no se quedaba atrás

—Sí, gracias—se metió deprisa Inoue, un poco avergonzada por su repentino impulso — ¿En qué pensabas Inoue? ¿Y si Ishida-kun se molestó? No creo… Habría dicho algo, pero que vergüenza con Ishida!

Inoue se quedó pensando en por qué le dio un beso a Ishida y él se fue a su casa pensando en lo bien que se sintió al recibir ese beso en la mejilla y cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llegado a su destino.

—¿Y bien? —cuestiono Ryuken parado junto las escaleras

—¿De qué hablas Ryuken? — respondió Uryuu

—Hablo de tu cita, ¿esa niña es tu novia?

—¿De qué hablas? —Respondió un sonrojado Uryuu— Solo somos amigos

—No me sorprende, dudo que alguien tan idiota como tú, consiguiera una novia como ella—se retiró Ryuken con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

—Serás… — dijo un molesto Uryuu

*Mientras tanto en otro lugar*

—He llegado! — saludo un alegre Isshin Kurosaki

—Hola papá! Llegas justo a tiempo para la cena, siéntate— saludó una pequeña Yuzu que acomodaba la mesa

—Sí, Gracias Yuzu —respondió con una sonrisa a su hija— Hola Ichigo hoy vi a la bella Inoue con Ishida —dijo Isshin al ver a su hijo sentado en el sillón de la sala

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? — preguntó un Ichigo sorprendido

—Tranquilo hermano, o ¿acaso eso te molesta?—pregunto una sonriente Karin queriendo molestar a su hermano

—Mmmm, no digas estupideces—contestó Ichigo

—Veras, me encontraba con el padre de Ishida en su casa cuando llegaron los dos juntos, dijeron algo de ir al cine… ¿Por qué tu no sales con chicas lindas como Inoue-san? — Decía Isshin fingiendo llanto — quiero tener nietos guapos — fue callado el mayor de los Kurosaki por una patada de su hija Karin

—Callate viejo—dijo Karin

—Karin! No golpees a papá—dijo una angustiada Yuzu que ayudaba a parar a su padre

—Que malo son con su padre—decía Isshin llorando—Masaki, nuestros hijos no me quieren, solo Yuzu es buena conmigo—decía abrazando a su hija

—Suficiente, suéltala viejo— dijo Ichigo— Yuzu, lo siento, pero no tengo apetito, no cenare

—Pero Ichi-ni—dijo una triste Yuzu—de acuerdo, guardare tu comida en el refrigerador para que la puedas comer mañana, es tu favorito

—Gracias—dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a su cuarto

—Ves lo que haces viejo, por tu culpa Ichigo ya no quiso cenar—decía una molesta Karin

—¿Mi culpa? Pero si yo no hice nada— dijo un confundido Isshin

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba en su cuarto pensando en si Ishida e Inoue estaban saliendo en secreto pero eso era imposible, Inoue no es de las chichas que guarda secretos pero en todo caso ¿a él que le importaba? Ni que estuviera celoso, porque eso es imposible, él no sentía nada por Inoue, no porque no fuera linda o él fuera gay, no, sabía que Inoue es una chica hermosa, inteligente, con un corazón enorme y con una sonrisa que alegraría la mañana de cualquiera… Cuando de repente se cuestionó ¿desde cuándo él pensaba así de Inoue?... Tonterías, le daba demasiada vuelta a las cosas, lo mejor sería dormir...

* * *

Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y se que tardé algo en subir capitulo nuevo pero he estado muy ocupada en la escuela, es mi ultimo semestre de bachillerato *se va a llorar a la esquina* un saludo y de nuevo, gracias por leer este fic :')


End file.
